Just Puckeritup Puckerman
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Puck is feeling down and not his usual cocky self. Will things turn around? A story about the Noah behind the Puck.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Why Finchel is always my main course I find myself wanting to eat a little dessert and try a story about Puck. Hopefully, I don't lose any readers. Something about Puck tugs at my heartstrings. _

Sometimes he just didn't get it. He could not figure out why life was a huge nag. I mean he tried his best and he played the part well but lately life as a bad ass simply was not mustering any enthusiasm. He had it all…dark eyelashes encased in dark eyes with cool green and yellow tints, sun kissed skin, thick dark hair in his signature do, and a six pack that went along with a perfectly formed everything. And even better he was feared and respected no matter where he positioned his feet down the hall at McKinley High.

He watched the reaction of females out of the corner of his eye as he glided down the hallway. Yep, his glance had once again confirmed that his badassinship had not faltered as he watched girls in every shape and size stare in awe. With all the attention he was receiving, he really should be in full glory. But, lately Puck had been feeling out of sorts, restless like school age children after a few days of being snowed in but the problem was he wasn't sure what was missing.

In the old days, he would have tossed some kids in the dumpster to relieve his pent up frustration, but the Glee Club had made him change that habit and with the football season over he couldn't let loose (at least not legally). Puck was in a jam and he didn't like it. Sighing, he realized that he needed to just grease his wheels. Maybe, a visit to Santana's house would do just the trick.

As he walked further down the hall, he spotted a familiar pair of tan legs. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Noah, are you alright? You seem a little down".

He stared into two dark eyes like his own and gave his signature shit grin. "Everything's cool. How are you sweet thing?"

She looked at him one more time and gave a half smile. "Well, see ya at Glee Club, right Noah?" The right of course being that occasionally Puck cut class.

He gave her a nod and walked away. For some reason the he couldn't quite explain Puck did not mind that Rachel called him Noah. Rachel had that uncanny ability to always do the opposite of everyone else. While everyone called him Puck, Rachel had never once uttered his nickname. She even talked to him differently her tone soft and butterfly like. For some reason, she didn't buy his act and that was one thing he didn't like. It was disconcerting and very unsettling. Rachel had her own category and Puck had given up on trying to categorize it. There probably wasn't one in the first place.

What people didn't know at McKinley was that he had to cut class early sometimes to watch his sister. With his mom being the primary breadwinner thanks in part to his dead beat dad, Puck had to occasionally watch his sister who was prone to getting sick so his mom could rush to work. Hell, half the time that's why he stole people's lunch money and food. It wasn't easy being the only man of the house when all you really wanted to do was just be a kid. But, he always "Puckered it up" and made things work. It was just a spell.

He looked at the clock one more time and walked into the safe confines of the Glee Club room. This was the one place that he could cut loose and let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts of you my dark haired angel

Music was such a stress reliever and he could literally feel his muscles loosen up as he sang and danced in Glee Club. Music had always done that for him and being in Mr. Shue's class was the best place to feel like you didn't have to put up appearances, and to feel safe, accepted, and cared about. He was finding out that his music repertoire included jazz, country, rap, and rock. There seemed to be nothing that he could not accomplish, at least not in Glee Club. He was getting better and enjoyed trying the new things Mr. She dished out on a weekly basis. Music was simply an itch that he could not get away. That one scratch (Glee Club) had been making him itch ever since.

He felt himself humming the tunes of a new song as he walked home. The brisk air had the clean wind that seemed to refresh and Puck found himself thinking about new life, roots pushing through the green grass, and the stirrings of life. He felt the revival of hope, that maybe life could get easier.

As he saw the familiar green two story house with the peeling paint and sunken front porch, he started his mental to do list that included making dinner for his sister and cleaning up the house so his mom could put her feet up after a long day of work. He often wondered what it would be like to wake up and not worry about bills being paid. Sometimes at night he would imagine himself rich and worry free and what it would be like to not have any responsibilities. Even Finn, who can sometime relate after being raised by a single mother didn't have the extra burden of siblings to worry about.

It wasn't like he wanted to get bad grades but with work at home and doing odd jobs life just did not add up to much homework time. And he wasn't dumb that was for sure and didn't like the fact that he was known as another dumb jock. As least he could add the bad ass to the title.

By the time midnight rolled up he was able to finally reach for his crumpled comforter. His head almost hurt as it finally hit the pillow. Lately at night, he had been seeing visions of Rachel in pure white baby doll

Pajamas her hair curled softly around her face with kissable baby pink lip gloss entering through his bedroom window. She looked like heaven so innocent, fresh, alive. It was almost embarrassing to admit that he was having these juvenile fantasies. Shit, she was at least until a few weeks ago his best friend's girl. Finn and Rachel had broken up and Rachel was still trying to get him back. And the images he had been having of Rachel were barely a rated pg. **And for Puck this was very unusual. **

Thoughts of Rachel were a complete waste of time. She had been crazy about Finn like forever. Rachel was like in a different class than him. The only big thing they had in common were their Jewish heritage. Girls like her just don't like guys like me he thought to himself. Not that she was popular or anything, but she had goals and was going places. Finn would be the right second half for a girl like that. Santana was more on his level and knew the "take what you can get while you have it" philosophy that was his life. Reality sucks. What he wanted was a breath of fresh air and girls like Rachel wouldn't want his particles of bull shit inhabiting their breathing space. He still wasn't sure if he really liked or not. And he didn't feel like analyzing it tonight.

Before his eyes could finally settle into peaceful bliss, he heard the familiar strains of the screen door opening and the energized steps that could only be his old man. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head at he let out a deep sigh. If only he thought…if only my dad could straighten up..if only my mom could get smart and leave his ass…if only life could be fricking fair. He grasped the comforter squeezing it in a cocoon around his chest. His last few thoughts of a dark haired angel bringing some peaceful sleep at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Things around Glee Club and home were in a turmoil. Finn and Rachel had broken up and to everyone's amazement, Finn was rehashing things with Quinn. Sam was broken hearted and Santana ready to take Quinn's place. Rachel seemed like she was focusing on her career again to get over the hurt of Finn. The worse part was his home life with his dad being home again. In his opinion, his dad only came around when his money ran out and only used his mom for food and beer money. It was hard for Puck to not give his dad a bashing, and even harder when his dad gave him his usual right fisted jab to the side as a greeting. He was feeling a itch to give someone a pucker right in the eye. He was feeling desperate for anything. Desperate enough, that he might even invade McKinley's Ice Fest Dance tonight.

He glanced in the mirror fixing his puck do. He had on black dress pants that empathized his strength and manhood. To go with the look he had on a white dress shirt opened at the collar along with his signature black leather coat. Puck was so handsome and dark at times that he often looked sinister but on the same hand was so handsome that he was almost beautiful. He knew exactly what his old man would say when he would see him…. " a chip off the old block that Puck" but he didn't want to be in any category with that man. Puck wanted more but was smart enough to realize it wasn't happening.

Puck was so relieved to find that he had missed seeing his dad and mom on his way out of the house to the ice fest. He did however see his sister who had taken one good look at him and scrambled on and on about how handsome he was. He felt his eyes misting as he gave her a quick and furious hug. As much as he hated to admit it, his sister Josie meant everything to him and in his hood everyone knew that they better not mess with her. Puck had made sure of that. It felt great knowing that he had some free time to do with as he wished.

Puck entered the auditorium where the dance was being held that was layered with baby blue balloons and rainbow streamers. When Puck entered, he made sure to give an entrance that included girls drooling and guys (big guys) giving him a knuckle in greeting. Everything about Puck emitted badassness. He started surveying the competition. He was itching for something. That is until he saw Rachel sitting by herself on the bleachers. Her leg was crossed and she had something of a bored look on her face.

Even though he would never admit it, he could not help but start walking over towards her the magnetism drawing him in and he wanted more than anything to knock that bored look off of her face. Her long hair had tiny curls floating down with parts of her bangs pulled back into a topknot. She had on a very short dress with white accordion pleats on the top of her sleeveless dress. The fabric of her dress was very white and creamy and cinched with a black belt around her waist. Her jewelry consisted of a chunky black sparkly bracelet, silver chain earrings, and a petite silver necklace. Her skin glistened like milk chocolate and her eyes sparkled with gold tints that accentuated the darkness. He could not believe how beautiful she looked but at the same time he could probably wrap his arms around her waist triple time she was that tiny.

"Hey, Rachel you look bored".

"Hi, Noah. It's alright." She looked down at the floor and then he knew it was not. She probably was still pining for Finn.

He looked around before sitting down next to her. He had an image to protect and he didn't want to look desperate. They just sat there awhile not saying anything for a few minutes. When the music changed to a slower tune, Rachel turned to him and smiled.

"Want to dance Noah?" She smiled at him with her sweet innocent smile. His heart fluttered.

He gave her a mischievous grin as to not appear too eager. He fluttered his hand out to her and she accepted. He maneuvered her toward the back of the room. By the time he found a position to start dancing, she looked up at him awkwardly so he closed the space between him. He motioned for her hands and gently led her hands to his shoulders. It felt magical for him feeling her dainty hands wrap around him.

He could smell her almost strawberry scent that was hers alone. It was intoxicating and he knew that if he looked into her eyes he would be in trouble. So, he stared at the back of the wall instead. Casually, she rested her head against his chest. They fit almost perfectly as he was only about a foot and half taller than her.

He found himself drowning in the softness of her hands and sighed. He felt so enclosed in her embrace. And for the first time, he could imagine being loved. All of his worries were dissipating and he felt like he was floating like tiny soap bubbles. He took in deep breaths and held her scent deep inside. He almost wanted to cry and realized that he felt like he was in a different place…. a place of no worries, concerns, and problems. His heart started beating way too fast. He stood there just floating smelling her enticing scent, feeling her soft hands wrapped around his neck, and the long dark tendrils of hair cascading against his chest. The music did not seem to stop and he never wanted it to.

He felt a jab hit his shoulder. "The song is over Puckaroo", said Santana nastily.

He could not believe that he hadn't noticed the change from soft music to fast. He had been in another place. Puck gave a sarcastic laugh to Santana and reluctantly broke apart from Rachel. Rachel looked at him and smiled. Before he had a chance to say anything to her Mercedes and Kurt intruded, grabbed her hand, and initiated bits of conversation about clothing and school gossip. Rachel waved to him as she was led back to the bleachers. He wasn't happy about the intrusion but he knew that Mercedes and Kurt genuinely cared about her and would probably make the night more happy for her. Puck was glad that she had good friends.

Puck brushed his fingers through his Mohawk and sighed. He knew that it was midnight and his carriage was turning into a pumpkin again. He had one of the best nights of his life and dancing with Rachel had been the topping on the cake. She was so beautiful and took the black and white of his life and filled it with color even for a few moments. He turned walking out the building into the dark night. Reality is a bitch he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A Surprise at Barney's

When he heard the sobbing in the kitchen, he could placate what happened instantly. The old chip off the block had done it again leaving his mom high and dry emptying out the cookie jar on his way out. He couldn't quite contemplate why his mom continued to fall for his dad's shit. I guess she loved him. He could never love a person like this and to tell you the truth he didn't believe in love and never would. He had decided at a young age that he wouldn't be on the receiving line of an empty relationship. Puck had faithfully dodged any romantic entanglements before they got too heavy. It was better that way. It sure in the hell made life easier. The only love he had was for his mom and Josie, fierce and protective.

As a little boy, whenever his dad took off he would use his fists to punch holes in the walls. Now, he reached for his dumbbells and worked out instead. It was much more productive and his extremely defined six pack abs looked much better than a wall full of holes. And the chicks digged it as well; a mutually beneficial relationship. So, he got to work on his anger, lifted weights, and did a hundred push ups.

After working out Puck felt like he could manage to go to the kitchen and face his mom. He saw his mom in the kitchen baking cookies. If there was anything clear about his mom was when she was depressed she always made cookies and that she fully expected her Puckaroo to marry a nice Jewish girl. She wiped her tear stained face with a floury finger. She was forever trying to shield her pain from her kids. Unfortunately, the repetition of his dad's acts made them know better. He walked around the kitchen counter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you need anything mom? I'm going to the store."

She looked down at the floor. "A gallon of milk would be nice. Thanks." She managed a small smile.

Puck gave her a quick smile and headed out. He was on his way to the local Jewish bakery downtown (the only Jewish anything in Lima Ohio). Puck had made a deal with Bernie the owner to work in exchange for some groceries. It was a secret pact that his mom never knew about. She had always been much too proud to ask for help.

To Puck's amazement, when he walked in the bakery he spotted none other than Rachel Berry in a short plaid skirt, blue sweater vest, and a knitted rounded out hat. There was only one person he knew that had legs like that. And Rachel Berry always satisfied in a short skirt. He snuck behind her and gave her a quick pat on the derriere.

Rachel turned around like lightening and already had her legs ready to act.

"Woa, little girl. It's just me Puck."

"You're awfully lucky that I didn't knock you a good one," she said as a relieved look hit her face. "I'm not one for surprises."

"I'm just getting some rolls for my dad's. They love the sesame rolls." she added.

He nodded in agreement. "So, did you enjoy yourself at the dance?" He just had to ask.

"It did get much better when you came along and Mercedes and Kurt. Seeing Finn and Quinn as the ice king and queen wasn't the best part of my day." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Well, Rachel, if he doesn't realize how special you are than he's not worth it."

She looked at Puck in surprise. "Wow, if it wasn't just Puck who just gave me a compliment. I'm in shock." She placed her hand over his head pretending he must be sick.

He could feel his face get bright red. "Uhh, well, I better get going".

Rachel surprised him with a quick hug. She broke the hug, glanced at him, and gave him a huge smile that lit up her whole face. "Puck, you just made my day. Thank you."

That smile, huge killer smile may he add, made another huge dent in his heart. He quickly recovered and gave her a weak see ya later babe. He did have the intelligence though to look one more time at those killers legs. Puck was definitely a glutton for punishment when it came to legs. One look at those legs and Puck had a major lapse in judgment. He did something that he had never expected he would do. It was like lighting a match and that killer smile only added more fuel to the fire. Puck turned around and decided he was going to puck her up a good one. Quickly he turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Come here Rachel, I need to talk to you for a minute".

Rachel turned to him in surprise. "Just wait a second I need to get the rolls…..

He rudely interrupted her and pushed her toward the back room in a hidden spot from the rest of the customers. "I want to try an experiment," he whispered.

"Wh-hat you talking about Puck?" Her eyes forming questioning marks. He turned and faced her. His hands holding up the wall between both of her shoulder blades. His dark eyelashes highlighting some lovely brown eyes.

He lowered his face closer to hers, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. She nodded in surprise.

"I guess so," she whispered nervously.

Slowly, he lowered his face to hers as he nibbled a kiss on her lips. Her dark eyes remained fixated on his own. He backed away for a second to give her another look. She appeared flushed.

This time he gently placed his lips on hers in full contact. Their lips seemed to sizzle. And her intoxicating scent was driving him crazy. "Not too bad," he commented.

"You kiss me and say not too bad?" She shook her head.

"Just curious that's all," he replied. He brushed a bang out of her eye and gave her a megawatt smile. She could not help but stare at the bulging muscles in his arms as he grabbed a white apron.

"I didn't know you worked here Puck".

He smiled before he walked back out into the store. "You do now."

Speechless, Rachel Berry could not grasp what had just happened. Puck had just given her a mind blowing kiss (only on the lips) and she had liked it very much. Very much indeed. She was so shocked that she almost forgot her dad's rolls. And on her way out of the store she wanted to slap him silly as he gave her a look that said he knew that he had flustered her and that she had enjoyed it as much as him. That grin of his was going to get her in trouble she thought as she slammed the door behind her the bells ringing in the background.

Puck just smiled not minding that losing it had been very enjoyable indeed. He hummed as he worked a very happy young man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: Complications

Puck wasn't trying to be an ass but he was enjoying the interactions he was having with Ms. Rachel Berry lately. His head was like a TV set constantly replaying their kiss throughout the day. Puck had never been one to get love sick over a girl but this Rachel thing was putting him in overdrive. When he touched her unbelievably soft lips, it was like a volcanic explosion for him. But when they danced at the winter festival he felt like she was tap dancing on his heart. He really was losing it, the gamut and range of his emotions unlike anything he had ever felt before. Puck knew it would be out of system EVENTUALLY.

He felt an extra step in his walk on the way to school. Josie and him killed the time humming a few top 40 pop tunes. Puck knew that his lil sis had the music thing going for her as well. Eventually, he would have to introduce her to Mr. Shue but she still had a few years yet. Josie was such a cute thing but at the same time had that bad ass thing going on just like her older brother. Unfortunately, they both had to form band aids over their hearts at an early age thanks to their old man. He hoped some day that Josie would have a good life and maybe, a man that was good enough for her. Puck knew it wouldn't happen for him but he wanted a good life desperately for her. She deserved it.

As they continued walking, Puck spotted his dad's dented Ford green truck about two blocks from their home. When they inched a little closer, he saw his dad's arms wrapped around a curvaceous blonde with a cigarette in his hand. It was obvious by how his dad was walking that he had been drinking. For Puck, it was disgusting to see his dad up so early in the morning not to mention that he was with another older woman. By the look on Josie's face she had spotted him as well.

"Hey Puckster come over here", said his old man slurring all over the place.

Puck ignored him hurrying past but didn't make it fast enough. He was quickly approached by his dad.

"Barbara, this is my boy Puck and girl Josie", said Puck's dad slurring while Barbara eyed up Puck like a dinner menu at a restaurant.

His dad gave him a pat behind the back of the head. "Say something boy. Don't be rude to my friend here."

He gave his dad a seething look. "I need mom's tip money. It conveniently went missing when you took off this week."

"What's ours is ours boy. You best be staying out of my business. You hear me?" His dad gave him a push.

Puck shielded Josie and whispered to her to continue walking to school. "I'll be a second okay."

He waited until Josie was out of sight before looking his dad straight in the eye. "I said I need the money you stole from Mom. We got bills to pay." He pushed his dad back.

Before Puck had a chance to process, a blow went mid-level to his nose. Blood started spurting out of his nose but he knocked his dad to the ground any way. As his dad hit the ground, Puck grabbed the wallet out of his dad's jeans, looked inside, and shook his head in disgust. "You are so worthless stealing money from your wife and kids. I don't want to see you coming around no more, got it?"

Puck was so angry but he walked to school any way. He tore a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding. More than anything, Puck wanted to break something to relieve all the anger and frustration that he was feeling. At least, Josie hadn't seen the incident. Christ, she was a kid and had enough to deal with than worrying about him as well.

Luckily, before he had to walk in the school in his heightened condition he spotted Mr. Shue. Immediately, Mr. Shue got one look at Puck and led him in the building through the teachers entrance. It was nice to know that he was going to avoid all the looks of speculation especially since his nose was still bleeding and his knuckles raw like hamburger.

"Oh, my God Puck, what happened to you?" Mr. Shue said looking at him with concern as he set his briefcase down.

Puck refused to answer. "Who did this to you Puck?" He looked down at the ground in reply.

"I'm going to get Ms. Pillsbury, alright, will you be okay?" said Mr. Shue as he patted him on the back.

Before Mr. Shue could sail out of the classroom, Rachel had buzzed through the door. "I have some songs I want to go over with you Mr. Shue." She didn't see Puck in the corner.

"Not now Rachel."

Puck could hear Mr. Shue whisper to her. She immediately turned, spotted where he was, and walked over to him with a look of concern as Mr. Shue made his exit.

"Puck…Before she could say anything else she felt Puck's strong arms envelope her in a deep hug. She could feel his muscles straining against the material of his shirt as he laid his head on her shoulder. His embrace was fierce and she could have sworn he was crying but she didn't know for sure. She just figured he needed her and it was alright with her.

Puck didn't say anything to Rachel as words weren't necessary. She just let him hug her. After a few minutes, he began to draw circles with his hands on her back in a furious motion. It felt so good feeling the warmth from his body pinned against his masculine chest and the tingles down her back as he covered the territory of her slender back.

Suddenly, Puck broke their connection and stared at her intently his eyes dark and magnetic, his nose red and swollen. But to Rachel he couldn't have been any less handsome. His eyes sparkled as he whispered softly to her. "Kiss me Rachel… please. He didn't move just waited for her response. It was her decision but his eyes were clearly begging for a certain reply.

He repeated the words one more time. She moved gently up to him grabbing his roughened hands. Slowly, she brushed her hand over his fingertips. Rachel heard him sigh in frustration so she gently brushed her lips over his own. In response, Puck reached around pulling her face closer to him. He pushed open her white teeth and made contact with her tongue. Shivers of anticipation flowed down his back as they kissed. He could feel her arms brush over the muscles in his arms as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards him. They spooned into a glove like position, his strength embracing her petiteness.

Puck continued to assault her with his tongue and enclosed embrace. She felt a influx of emotions all at the same time: scared, weary, warm, and hot like someone had pricked tiny holes throughout her skin. Sort of scary, yet amazing. Puck was making her feel needed and wanted desperately. No one had ever made her feel like she was the one in control and had the ability to make someone desire her. With Puck kissing her like yet, she felt a sense of power but at the same time felt like a driver spinning out of control on the highway.

He broke the kiss staring at her intently his dark eyes penetrating her own furiously. Puck shook his head in frustration and grabbed her chin pulling her to him again in a frenzied rush. He gave her a deep soulful kiss and sighed again as he straightened her shirt and ran his hands down her skirt making her look presentable. His hands brushed the loose strands of hair as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She couldn't have been more beautiful to him with her swollen lips and pink blotches from HIS stubble. He felt the stirrings of possession and didn't like it.

He whispered in her ear that she had better get going. He didn't feel like explaining Rachel to anyone especially Mr. Shue who would probably give him a lecture. Hell, he didn't even know how to explain it to himself. She was driving him crazy but with Rachel he could never use her like Santana and him did each other. She really was his Jewish princess. Life was a hell of a complicated mess and Puck had made it even more complicated with that scene in the Glee Club Room. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, he wasn't going to tell Ms. P the truth that his dad was a no good for nothing drunk, who cheats on his mom, steals their money, and beats up his kids. No effin way. But, he just puckered it up and said that he had been cornered by some kids from another school for messing with one of their girlfriends. He even gave Ms. P a playboy look to complete his bull shit act. The only way he would ever tell is if his dad hit Josie or his mom. The Puckster never ratted anybody out, even his nobody of a dad.

Finally after what seemed like two hours of questioning, Ms. P handed him one of those stupid pamphlets and gave him one of her deep eyed bug looks with a sympathy pat on the shoulder. It didn't matter because Puck was on fire.

Never in his life, had he imagined that Rachel Berry would rock his world. The more he was around her the more he wanted her in his arms, holding his hands, kissing his lips, rocking his world. It was frickin bizarre as Rachel Berry wasn't his usual faire. He normally preferred uncomplicated, slutty, and selfish Santana types. His "mirrors" always had deep smudges on it. Rachel Berry was shiny perfection like when he was a kid pressing his face on the fancy store window watching the lucky kids making all of their purchases. He was forever just watching and tired of not getting what everybody else had. It was unfair. The brilliancy of an idea hit him that maybe for once he could be on the other side of the store. He decided to go for it.

Puck put his pencil behind his ear and started walking down the hallway. The wheels started spinning in his head as he made his mental to do list…flowers, black backdrop of a sky with glistening stars, a love song, and his girl. Oops, he meant the girl. He was going to have the night of his life and get his fascination with Rachel Berry out of his system. He continued to pour the hallway looking for a familiar short skirt and fantastic legs. Sure enough, there was Rachel rattling on and on about something as he could tell by the looks on the girl's faces she was conversing with.

Puck glided over to her and he almost laughed at the looks of shock on the girl's faces about the fact that he was initiating a conversation with Rachel Berry. His eyebrows raised and he gave the girls his sexy smirk for good measure. It worked as the girls flushed bright red and gave a quick exit. The Pucker always had a way of making people hot and nervous. Rachel turned to him in surprise her dark eyelashes and eyes making a pretty picture. All of a sudden a picture of Rachel flashed in his brain of her running through fields of golden wheat, her dark hair lifting and falling on her shoulders. Excuse me, what in the f was he thinking?

"Yes, Puck? She turned and whispered to him, "are you okay?"

Puck turned to her after flushing that image of her gliding in the hot sun out of the pores of his brain. "Do you have any plans this Friday?" He made sure to have his body almost pressed against her locker with her sandwiched between them when he asked her. Puck even had the decency to give her a cool "I'm the man" stare.

She didn't need to know that his heart felt like it was on a rollercoaster. His image was important to him but in no way did he care what people thought about him talking to Rachel. She was good stock and if they didn't get that than screw them. Rachel Berry was herself and half the people around the school including him didn't walk around that honest. He respected that about Rachel.

However, Rachel surprised him with her reply. She turned to him and gave him the "I just lit up the sky with my megawatt smile" look. Her pupils were sparkling as she took those little hands and wrapped them around his neck. Slowly, she lowered her pink lips to his ear drums. "Are you asking me on a date Noah?"

Noah, shit he couldn't even get that past her. "I'll pick you up at seven be ready." He managed to coast away from her with his signature walk. Luckily for him, Rachel didn't see him run into some freshman on his way out of the door. His last thought was shit, she even affects my walking skills.

Friday night. Puck glanced at his mirror as he put some drops of cologne on his wrists and neck. He made sure to take a long shower and he smelled like a clean and very masculine male. His look was complete with a nice pair of dark jeans (no holes) and a nice dress shirt with a clean t-shirt underneath. His tongue brushed over his teeth to make sure the countless times he brushed his teeth was effective. He wanted everything to be perfect, special like her.

On the way out his door with his cologne diffusing through the house, his mom gave him a surprised look. She made sure to give him a kiss on the street which included a "what are you up to hope she is a nice girl" stare. It was downright embarrassing. What made it even more embarrassing was the fact that she tried to slip him some money that they didn't even have. He had it covered. Puck found ways to get what he wanted.

To get the flowers he held in his hand, Puck just offered to fix something in exchange for the flower shop owner. Easy enough. Because Rachel was so colorful, he had opted for a wide assortment of mixed flowers including his favorite daisies. Wrapped around the assorted bouquet, was a yellow ribbon adorned in gold stars.

Finding food had been a little challenge as he would have rather had a chili cheese dog hotdog with onions and crispy French fries but with Rachel's preferences he had decided to go for some vegan pizza with a Cesar salad. To get that food, he had worked a 3 hour shift during their hectic lunch time at Tony's. Where they were going had been the easy part. He had decided to take her to the community college's planetarium. His cousin Joey worked there and after some convincing had given him the key. The pieces were falling in place. It would be nice if he could just whip out a credit care like a trust fund baby but hey that was life! He was used to working hard for even the little things.

As he pulled into Rachel's driveway, he felt a little nervous (the truck being his other cousin Matt's ). A couple of inhale's and exhale's and than he was ready to walk up to the door. When he rang the doorbell, he was pleasantly surprised to hear Barbara Streisand's "Funny Girl." Only Rachel would have a Broadway themed door bell. He could only laugh.

He was greeted by Rachel's two dads. Puck had always wanted to meet them. Immediately he was assailed by two rambunctious and enthusiastic men. He could see that Rachel had many things in common with her dads especially the ability to talk. They reminded him politely but firmly to take care of their little girl. They even took pictures (which had embarrassed Rachel) of their daughter's first real date.

Rachel looked beautiful. She had on a blue and white polka dot dress and her hair pulled up in a twisted knot ponytail in the back. Puck normally did not prefer polka dots but on Rachel somehow it worked. Her eyes sparkled especially when he reached for her left hand holding it in his own. She scooted closer to him in reply. They didn't talk much but to Puck holding her hand and feeling her warmth close by was like heaven. It felt like a real date and to be driving her around pretty awesome.

Rachel's face lit up in surprise when he pulled into the community college parking lot. He got out of the truck and opened the passenger door for her. Although it was nearing the end of winter, the weather was a comfortable cool that felt good when it hit your face. For him, it meant good snuggling weather. He went around to the back of the truck and grabbed a cooler that contained their lunch. Rachel seemed surprised but she followed him anyway.

They were greeted at the planetarium's door by his cousin Joe. He introduced them and Joe gave him a thumbs up sign when Rachel wasn't looking. Puck knew that Joe had figured out how high class Rachel was. Rachel and Puck had to walk up a flew flights of stairs but they both were young and in good shape so it didn't matter. When they finally reached the top where the balcony and the big scope was, they were greeted by a round glass table, with two metal chairs covered in a white tablecloth. Rachel seemed touched by his gesture. He led her to the table and had her sit down.

He fumbled around and handed Rachel her bouquet. "These are for you Rachel." She thanked him.

"Noah, this is so thoughtful and may I say perfect." She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and to his dismay he felt the red flush in his face.

"Well, are you ready to eat?" He fumbled around a bit and took out the utensils, napkins, and dishes. "We have vegan cheese pizza on the menu and some Cesar salad".

"Sounds delicious", said Rachel as she took a delicious bite of dripping cheese and colorful bell peppers. After taking one bite, her delicious was confirmed.

They ate in silence except when Rachel took a napkin and wiped a spot on Puck's face. They both laughed. Rachel patted her stomach and commented on how full she was. Puck was now ready for phase 2.

"Let's go and look at the stars." Rachel followed Puck as he gazed into the telescope. It's a new system that has a higher resolution. Look." He motioned for her to look as well.

"I cannot believe how beautiful and clear it looks. Is that the milky way?" She moved her head to Puck could look. He shook his head yes.

"I didn't know you were interested in stars Noah."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Rachel. Come here."

Rachel walked over to him as he led her around another part around the dome shaped balcony. On the ground lay a boom box. Puck bent down and pushed play. She could hear the strains of romantic music. He lifted his hand and hers and enclosed the distance between them.

He gave her a shit grin. "May I have this dance?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes, you may **Noah". **For some reason, she always emphasized his name.

He felt her shiver so he took off his jean jacket and had her put it on. Puck decided to dance with her raising his arms and holding her hands. He spinned her around to the rhythm of the music. Everything was perfect, he couldn't have painted a prettier picture. The sky made a brilliant backdrop and the stars were immaculate and clear as day. The wind was blowing the lovely strands of hair that had gotten loose from Rachel's ponytail. And for some reason seeing Rachel in HIS jacket was making him feel some ownership that he had no right to feel.

Puck stared at her flushed pink cheeks and smiled such a light hearted, carefree, and genuine smile that it made Rachel's heart burst. She had never seen him so relaxed and so at peace. This wasn't the Puck putting on a show at McKinley. This was an almost seventeen year old boy who for once in his life could be that person who didn't have to worry about paying bills and being the man of the house. Her arms went around his hard chest and her head lay across his heart. Perfection. It seemed like they stood that way for hours enough that the music CD had stopped.

He started to sing to the sounds of nature as no music was needed with his good voice.

**(Dance With Me- (by T Carter Music)** *PS. I changed some of the wording as Puck would not believe in forever as least not now.

The day is here

And the time has come For you and I to danceTogether as one

So take my hand and Dance With Me

Take my hand and Dance With Me

We'll have today

So c'mon baby and Dance With Me

No eyes are watching

As I draw you near and as we dance

It's perfectly clear

That I'm the luckiest Guy that I know

To hold you in my arms

Take my hand and Dance With Me

So c'mon baby and Dance With Me

Oh...we'll dance together

Oh...we're gonna dance

This moment now Will come and go

But when it's gone

I want you to know

There's not one thing

That I'd rather do

Than stop the world and dance with you

Take my hand and Dance With Me

Let's celebrate We'll have today

So c'mon baby and Dance With Me

Rachel loved hearing the sound of Noah's voice especially since he was singing to the tunes of nature. Everything about tonight was perfect. And she loved the Noah she was seeing behind his "Puck" creation. She only wished that they could always be like this. Rachel hated the pretentiousness of high school. She wanted so much to have a good and fulfilling life. And tonight she had a taste of how good a relationship could be to have someone care for her. He must care for her if he orchestrated this whole event, didn't he? She turned and stared into his lovely dark eyes. When he saw her questioning eyes, he knew what she needed.

He sunk his fingers into her lovely strands pulling them out of their confinement. He felt the softness of her hair cascade into his hands. They stared face to face and he could not stop staring at her glistening brown eyes, imperfect nose, and bright smile. His heart gasped and he decided to continue further. They strained toward each other their lips making slight contact. The arm around her back pulled her closer toward his hard chest. Gently, he continued to softly touch her lips with his own. But, she wanted more so she opened her little mouth for him brushing her soft pink tongue. He moaned but allowed her further access. Slowly, their tongues made contact not in a feverous rush rather a kiss of innocent bliss. They kissed for along time never needing to pursue the matter further.

For the first time, Puck did not care to have meaningless sex. He just looked at the moon lit sky highlighting the lovely strands of Rachel's hair, enjoying the real contact of Rachel's body against the walls of his heart, and for once he thanked his lucky stars for having this moment with her. He had for one lovely night been on the inside of the glass window and for that he was extremely thankful. Rachel and him did not say another word for the rest of the night. Words weren't necessary and on the ride home when her head draped on his side, he felt a tinge of sadness that the night was over. When he opened the truck door and walked to her front door, he gave her another long kiss, caressing the angles of her face. That is until he saw her two dad's eagerly peeking out the window. He didn't say goodbye, couldn't bear to. His life had always been an ending, tonight he had felt alive for the first time in a long time like it was the beginning of something.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck slept like a baby cocooned from his evening with Rachel. He had fun, uncomplicated fun (at least the not having sex part). He felt like a kid and if the constant grin on his face was any conclusion the PUCKSTER was in TROUBLE. It was like he hit the jackpot for the first time. Being with Rachel was like entering a car wash and washing away the grime and coming out sparkling and clean. Everything sucky about his life was at that moment gone, the worries cascading away like popping soap bubbles. His head rested against the headboard, his guns displayed nicely propped up behind his head dizzy in happiness. 

There was an extra step to his morning. Everything about his morning routine was heightened. His soft scrubbed skin smelled refreshingly of soap and while he glided around the kitchen his mom smiled at he whistled a few tunes during breakfast.

She squeezed his cheeks and smiled. "I take it you had a good time."

Puck smiled at her and shook his head yes. He didn't like putting himself out there so a smile was the easiest. 

"I'm glad. It's nice to see you go on dates like normal boys. My Noah is a good catch." His mom's smile was beaming.

"Enough mom," he laughingly joked it off as he grabbed an apple taking a bite. Exit time. The Puckster hated feeling caged in but the smile never left his face at least not until he made his entrance at the high school.

Throughout the day, he spotted Rachel in the hallway and just like the movies every time they spotted each other they could barely contain their smiles. It was hard for him to not run up to her and give her a Puckerup like no other but hey, he wasn't a glutton for punishment. He was looking forward to Glee Club where he would slide next her like a baseball player after passing third base. 

Yet, Glee Club was a dismal failure. Mr. Shue had given everyone a partner to work with and Rachel ended up with Finn. Puck was paired with Brittany and had to listen to her endless no connection discussions when all he really wanted to do was see what Rachel and Finn were up to. It was torture especially since he felt the stirrings of claustrophobia. He felt winded and shaky and torturously flushed. 

When the bell finally rang he was out of there and in no frickin way was he going to sit around and wait for her. Unfortunately, when he pushed open the door there she was getting ready to walk in the classroom Finn holding her books. He abruptly walked past her but her delicate hands brushed his shoulder.

"Noah"….

He ignored her pressing on. The catch in her voice showed her surprise but he did not look to see her reply. The Puckster needed some air and fast. His knuckles cracked from the pressure. Her voice followed him.

"Noah, wait up", her angelic but mousy voice followed him. "What's wrong?"

She managed to reach him. He wasn't going to look in those eyes. He stared at the floor instead. He gave her a bored and uninterested look. 

"Oh, your playing it that way Noah. I think I know what's bothering you. You didn't like me singing with Finn, did you? I think you care about me more than your ready to admit." He felt her stare but shrugged his shoulders in defiance.

She reached on her tip toes putting her soft breath on his ear. "You're the one I'm thinking about Noah." He had had enough there was a supply closet close by. His hands interlinked under her elbow. She laughed a little.

He found the closet soon enough and as any practiced locks men he had her there in a hurry.

His breathy air tuned out his words. "So, you think about me huh?" He smiled and reached for her lips. He managed to give her a good one, so good that he felt her arms reach around his neck in frustration. She gave a slight moan. 

"Come closer", he said as he pressed her body flat against his. His concrete chest a strong barrier against her softness. Their lips messed perfectly as he licked her small pink tongue. He was in heaven. 

"Rach", his arms floated on her chest. He squeezed and kneaded on top of her clothing. He didn't want to jinx anything. After properly kissing her thoroughly he felt the air coming back and his frustration released. 

"Maybe, I should get you jealous more often. That was some kiss", she remarked. 

He didn't reply because he knew she was teasing _but it was some kiss_. He was the Puckster after all. When the Puckster commits, he commits. A lingering thought entered and escaped quickly that he didn't especially like the possessive feelings he was having lately. However the scent of flowers quickly dissipated any lingering worries.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel had started to recognize the signs of jealously from Puck lately and she could understand it all too well. There was a time even recently that she had felt not good enough especially with Finn, Quinn, and Santana, however, her new relationship with Puck had changed things enormously. A smile hit her face as she thought to herself, "_I guess it's true that if you have a good match that there is nothing you can't handle and that in the truest form love brings out the best in you."_

She could recognize Puck's struggle especially with how he grew up "dadless" and not in the typical two story home with two parents and a two car garage. Rachel had been blessed with her dads and could not relate to all of Puck's inner struggles but being a bullied kid all of her life had definitely left scars and thus, she could relate on that angle. He needed to believe in their love and in himself and she was going to show him no matter what. It hadn't been easy but she had made some dents in his heavy armor.

The first part of her plan had been getting Puck to do his homework. Her first tactic had been wearing enticing mini-skirts to the library which of course had Puck tailing her from the get go. She even feigned helplessness and started asking him to help her find the answers. It was working the endless racking of the innermost workings of his brain, in fact, she found that Puck had an inner deep intelligence even in those brief moments when she found herself going insane imagining him pushed up against her behind the bookshelves.

It was important for him to imagine that he could have a future especially with her. A good education was crucial in bringing about dreams and confidence. She just loved seeing Puck with that pencil tucked behind his ear. Adorable, absolutely fricking adorable. He was smart as well as gorgeous; their study sessions had proved that.

The next part of her plan would be to get Puck to acknowledge publicly the seriousness of their relationship. That's why she chose her bad girl outfit to wear today. She had Kurt dress her like when she was trying to win Finn's affection eons ago. The black leather mini-dress fell snug on her body accentuating her great legs and soft dark skin. She looked older, wiser, and a little bit cougar like, just enough to meet Puck's badassness head on. It was her way of announcing to the world, (alright, _McKinley High's World_) that Puck was her man. After that she figured he would be putty in her hands. Seriously.

Her black heeled foot made it's way around the corner as she softly inhaled a nervous breath. She made sure to put on her badass composure as the rickets hayed her presence by his locker. She could feel the stares, hear the sighs and surprise from her peers, but it didn't matter, onward soldier. The giddiness of an almost laugh hurled at her throat as she saw Puck's locker partner kneel him in the side. She saw two serious dark eyes fringed in dark lashes turn at her in surprise. His eyebrow went up and there were mixed flashes of annoyance, heat, and I'm going to ring your neck all over his handsome face. But, he played it off.

Slowly, she inched towards him flashing her firework smile. The angle of her face and glossy red lipstick flashed his blind spot as she lowered her lips to his ear. He could feel the sweetness of her breath and throaty laugh as she made sure to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. A strand of dark hair brushed his face as she muttered this time loud enough to brand her intentions.

"Hey, babe." A seductive laugh and closing smile cinched her case.

All he could do was stare and get gooey eyed. He gave her a questioning look and she answered placing a soft kiss on his lips. Puck felt his leg turn into jello. Everything felt transfixed and his badassness could only shake his head. Rachel turned and walked down the hallway with everyone else speechless. He could not help but smile as Rachel gave Santana, Quinn, and Finn a cocky self-assured look that used to be his alone. A slight melting of his heart was in progress and Puck knew that Rachel had staked her claim and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it was him.

Before he could even process what had happened, he practically ran up to her turning her around quickly and brandishing his own right on those red lips. He had a reputation after all. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"If I ever catch you wearing that get up in school again, you might find yourself in a compromising position girl."

Rachel smiled a big smile and winked at him and whispered, "Well than I guess you better get better acknowledging that you're my boyfriend."

"I think you did it well enough for the both of us."

They both laughed in unison as Puck put his arm possessively around her small waist. This time he made sure to grab his football jacket on the way out as some things were for his eyes only.


End file.
